Quizás
by alejandra-lovegood
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre lo que tal vez pasó por la cabeza de Percy al dejar a su familia -SongFic canción Quizas-Enrique Iglesias-


Mi nombre es Percy, Percy Weasley, hace poco más de dos años que me aleje de mi familia, mis hermanos y mis padres, a todos ellos los he dejado atrás, pero de quien más me duele es de mi padre.

_Hola viejo dime como estas_  
_los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar_  
_y no quiero que te pienses_  
_que me he olvidado de ti._

Todo empezó como una plática cualquiera, mi padre nos quería inculcar la idea que Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter estar en lo correcto, que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto, eso, a mi criterio era imposible, pero era una realidad.

Yo no me contuve, dije cosas que debí callar, le grite terribles cosas a mi padre, mi madre lloraba, mis hermanos solo observaban con una mirada asesina, y sin poder resistirlo más, tome mis pertenencias de mi habitación y salí de la Madriguera, tal vez para siempre.

_Yo por mi parte no me puedo quejar_  
_trabajando como siempre igual_  
_aunque confieso que en mi vida_  
_hay mucha soledad._

Y ahora, en el trabajo casi nunca cruzo con mi padre, pero si lo llego a ver, finjo no conocerlo, tal vez por temor, rencor u orgullo. Y cuando estoy ayudando a mi jefe, el ministro, cuando el pregunta cosas como "¿Cómo va tu familia?" o "¿En qué trabaja tu padre en estos momentos?" llego a pensar, que quizás, solo quizás, mi padre tenía razón, y solo estaba en ese puesto para que ellos supieran algo de la Orden del Fénix y sus planes a través de mí.

_En el fondo tu y yo somos casi iguales_  
_y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar_  
_Quizás la vida nos separe cada día mas_  
_quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad_  
_quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar_  
_quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más._

Mi padre y yo nos parecemos y al mismo tiempo somos distintos, cada uno tiene sus sueños y metas, las mías un poco más altas que las de él, él y yo tal vez busquemos cosas totalmente diferentes, pero aun así no deja de ser mi padre.

Quizás ellos tengan razón, quizás yo la tenga, eso solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero… y si es cierto, todos estamos en peligro, ¿y si le pasara algo a alguno de ellos? Ese miedo siempre llegaba a mi mente, haciéndome dudar, cada vez más.

_Hola viejo dime como estas_  
_hay tantas cosas que te quiero explicar_  
_porque uno nunca sabe_  
_si mañana este aquí._

A veces me sorprendía a mí mismo, cerca de la oficina de mi padre, o hasta de la Madriguera, cuando estoy casi seguro que el equivocado soy yo.

Pero aquí el orgullo regresa, no podría sobrellevarlo, solo entrar y decir "¡Hola!" eso no sería muy buena idea. Pero algo tengo claro, sea quien sea el que pida perdón, jamás volveré a discutir con mi padre

_A veces hemos ido marcha atrás_  
_y la razón siempre querías llevar_  
_pero estoy cansado_  
_no quiero discutir._

Pero ha terminado la tregua, hoy, 2 de mayo de 1998 antes de llegar al trabajo, note como casi todos corrían lejos del ministerio y alcance a escuchar

-¡La guerra casi comienza!

-¡Potter esta en Hogwarts!

_En el fondo tu y yo somos casi igual_  
_y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar_  
_Quizás la vida nos separe cada día mas_  
_quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad_  
_quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar_  
_quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más._

No lo pienso ni un segundo, si Potter está ahí, Ron estará con él y llegara mis padres y mis hermanos, y como ya dije, si algo les ocurre en esa guerra jamás me lo perdonaría, así que, solo armando con mi varita, me desaparecí, con la idea de arrodillarme si es necesario para conseguir su perdón.

_Quizás la vida nos separe cada día mas_  
_quizás la vida nos aleje de la realidad_  
_quizás tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar_  
_quizás que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más._

Porque es mejor lamentarse tarde que nunca…. ¿O no?

_Hola viejo dime como estas_  
_los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar_  
_y no quiero que te pienses_  
_que me he olvidado, de ti._

* * *

_**(Historia escrita hace ya mucho tiempo en una noche de insomnio :D )**_


End file.
